Madoka Gets Eggs
by warriorcatsisthebestomg
Summary: What will happen when Madoka suddenly gets an egg, while her friends get others? They all said it was because of a wish... it couldn't be Kyubey's wish... or could it?
1. Prologue

Madoka Gets Eggs Prologue:  
Amu's POV I rush through the forest, protecting the creature from any harm. I stop to an abandoned place and I put the creature down in front of it. I run back through the forest to my house. The creature kept popping up in my mind. Finally I ignored it and went inside. 


	2. Eggs And Amazements

Chapter 1: Eggs And Amazements Madoka slipped into bed. She had a dream, but not about Puella Magis. It was a strange dream, with a girl looking quite like her. The girl's name was Azumi Haraguchi. She had 4 strange fairies with her, and Madoka noticed they had no wings.  
They had clothes like normal humans would, which was odd to Madoka. Azumi had a pink ponytail reaching to her waist. She had an odd-looking dress. To Madoka, of course. She had a lock-looking necklace with an orange clover in the middle of it.  
Her dress was long with a hole sticking out for her left leg. It had a white belt with a silver buckle on the waist. She had silver boots with orange belts in the middle. Above the waist were swirly white patterns with gold in between them.  
Azumi looked at Madoka. Madoka seemed confused and scared at the same time. Azumi smiled and walked toward Madoka. Madoka flinched and Azumi just stood in front of her. Madoka opened her eyes and looked at Azumi with her 4 fairy-things. "Azumi Haraguchi." Azumi said with a charming voice. "M-Madoka K-Kaname." Madoka stammered. "These are my Shugo Charas, or Guardian Characters." Azumi explained as she pointed to the 4 "Guardian Characters". She gestured to a cute pink one and it immediately came next to Azumi. "This is-" Azumi was interuppted by a black egg with a white X coming into view. The egg hatched and it looked somewhat like a Guardian Character. It was black with a red X on its forehead. It started to attack Madoka and she instantly woke up. She got out of bed and stretched. She noticed something on her bed and looked behind her. She saw a pink egg decorated with red Xs all over it. She picked up the egg and stifled a scream. The egg felt warm. "Ah, so I see you have an egg." A voice said. Madoka looked at her windowsill and saw Kyubey sitting on it. Madoka opened her window and Kyubey walked onto her bed. "Just found it, eh? " Kyubey asked. "Yeah, and it feels warm." Madoka lent the egg to Kyubey and he felt it with his paw. "Hm. It is warm." He said. He rolled the egg back to Madoka and he leaped onto her shelf of stuffed animals. He gestured with his paw. "I'd rather stay home today. It's probably best if you take the egg with you. Wouldn't want anybody mistaking it for a real egg." Kyubey suggested. Madoka nodded and tied the egg to her bag. Madoka did her morning routine with her mother. Madoka rushed off to school with her egg dangling on her bag. 


	3. The Egg Hatches

Madoka nearly bumped into Sayaka when she arrived. She noticed a blue egg with a grey cross on the center. "Erm...Sayaka?  
What's that?"

Sayaka looked at the girl who nodded to her bag. She then noticed Madoka was reffering to her egg. "Oh...it's an egg."

Madoka looked at Lady Obvious, then they both noticed Hitomi wasn't there.

Sayaka shrugged. "Maybe she's sick or somethin', otherwise she would be in trouble."

Madoka nodded and sighed. They soon got to the school and walked to class.

-  
After school, Madoka and Sayaka met up on the roof.

"What'd you think these are?" Sayaka asked, holding her egg.

"I don't know..." Madoka replied. Suddenly the egg in her hand began to crack. It opened and a short-but-pink-haired girl with a red plus sign as an accesory came out. It seemed like the *ahem* Guardian Character she had seen in her dream. She was wearing what seemed like a school uniform, but not anything Madoka had seen.

Sayaka walked up next to her and looked at the Guardian Character. "Is that what came out of your egg?" She asked.

Madoka gently punched Sayaka in the shoulder, while still looking at it/her. "Yeah..."

Sayaka glared at her, then looked at the Guardian Character. It finally talked.

"I'm Amu, your Guardian Character." She said, winking.


End file.
